


The Mischievous Masseuse

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Cameo: Boxey, Cameo: Muffit, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Romance, Sex, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: A bone-weary Apollo is treated to a massage by Starbuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 30, 2016  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: February 25, 2017  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Glen Larson and Universal do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1210  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

  
_Rest my weary bones,_  
_In this vale of woe,_  
_Rest my sore heart,_  
_Brighten my dulled soul._  


  


**Priest Cassius**  
**“Bless This Weary Soul”**  
**1212 C.E. (Colonial Era)**

Apollo trudged along the corridors of the Galactica. He was bone-weary. Frak, why did people have to be so contentious? The bureauticians were bad enough but the military martinets were even worse. He expected nothing but foolishness from the former but better from the latter. How his father had been dealing with both factions since before he was born amazed him.

Apollo reached his quarters and gratefully entered. He was finally off-shift and he planned to make the most of it. Thank the Gods that he had private quarters! He doubted he could have put up with a barracks full of rambunctious Warriors right now.

Starbuck was sitting at the galley table. Apollo’s quarters were small but contained a functional galley, a guest area, two sleeping chambers (though Boxey’s was barely bigger than a closet) and a tiny turboflush with sonic shower. Still, it was a palace compared to the wretched living conditions of most of the Fleet. Whenever he felt the urge to complain, he remembered that fact.

“Hi, ‘Pol. Done for the day?”

“Yes. How’s Boxey?”

“Just fine. He’s sleeping.”

Boxey’s recent illness had kept them on alternating shifts. Usually they were inseparable both on-and-off duty, and Apollo said, “Good. Is he all right enough to attend learning period tomorrow?”

“I think so.” Starbuck sipped a cup of java.

“Even better. You start back on day shift tomorrow.”

Starbuck’s blue eyes sparkled. “Yes, sir.” 

Apollo checked on Boxey, lightly resting a hand on his son’s forehead. No fever. If he was too weak to go to learning period tomorrow, he would ask Cassiopea to look in on him. He kissed Boxey’s hair and patted Muffit on the head as the mechanical daggit wagged his tail. He returned to the galley.

“You look all in,” Starbuck said, the concern evident in his voice.

“I’m as in as I can possibly be.” Apollo’s voice sounded ragged even to his own ears.

Starbuck rose from his chair and took his spouse’s hand. He smiled gently. “Come with me.”

Apollo was too tired to argue. As much as he loved sex with Starbuck, he was dead tired. Starbuck placed Apollo next to their bed.

“I’ll do all the work. You just relax.”

Starbuck set about removing Apollo’s jacket and top, gently pushing him onto the bed and tugging off his boots. He worked on Apollo’s uniform pants next. Once he tossed them aside, and urged Apollo to lie on his stomach, retaining only his briefs. The rustling of clothing indicated Star’s own disrobing.

“Starbuck…” 

“Shh.” Starbuck climbed up on the bed and straddled his legs. “Close your eyes.”

Apollo obeyed, starting to feel relaxed. Warm hands touched his shoulders and began to knead. He groaned.

“That’s right, a massage is just what you need,” Starbuck said softly.

Apollo groaned again. He certainly did!

Starbuck worked on the knots in his neck and shoulders, easing the rock-hard tension in those muscles. He could feel the day’s frustrations drain out of his body. His limbs went lax as Starbuck’s skilled fingers drew the tautness out of him.

_Thank the Gods for Starbuck!_

Starbuck always knew how to get him to relax, something he frequently forgot how to do under the crushing weight of his responsibilities. Starbuck reminded him how.

Starbuck’s touch was soothing as he kneaded and rubbed his companion. He was expert at massage, which was a blessing, in Apollo’s humble opinion. He felt himself go boneless.

“That’s right, ‘Pol. Just relax and let ol’ Starbuck send you to Dreamland,” his blond sorcerer whispered in his ear.

Apollo smiled into his pillow and breathed softly in response. He could envision his lover’s answering smile with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

_Oh, Starbuck, never change._

It was a happy thought as he drifted off to sleep.

& & & & & &

Starbuck was fast asleep, blond hair framing his face. Apollo lightly brushed the shining strands back. His hair was getting long. Time to suggest a haircut.

As Apollo stroked the soft locks, he was pleased at the little game they played: Starbuck would let his hair grow until Apollo suggested he cut it. That way Apollo enjoyed running his fingers through his mate’s hair while keeping him within military parameters, though they admittedly pushed those boundaries.

A rush of affection swelled his heart as he gazed upon the man he loved. As if aware of the scrutiny, Starbuck slowly awoke. Eyes the color of deep sapphires focused on him and a smile spread lazily across his face.

“You look relaxed,” said Starbuck smugly.

“Yes, I am.” Apollo trailed a finger down Starbuck’s bare arm. “You have the right touch.”

Starbuck stretched like a cat. “I’m sure you’re all touched by now.” He winked. “All over.”

Apollo exhaled a put-upon sigh. “You’re incorrigible.”

“I hear that the best are labeled such.”

Apollo’s hand touched Starbuck’s hip. He began to rub in small circles and Starbuck’s eyes deepened a shade.

“You know, you seem a little _too_ relaxed. Maybe it’s time for some stimulation, hmm?” Apollo’s green eyes sparked with mischief and something a little more.

His hand slid between Starbuck’s legs and he smiled at his companion’s little gasp. Apollo took Starbuck in hand, reveling in the warmth of his mate’s impressive manhood.

He knew just where to touch as his mate’s face blushed pink. It was a good color on him. Starbuck continued to squirm as Apollo massaged his balls, smiling gleefully as Starbuck huffed. He loved having the upper hand, so to speak.

He kept up the stroking until Starbuck’s cock was engorged and close to coming. He suddenly let it go and Starbuck groaned. Apollo swiftly turned over and Starbuck grasped his hips and straddled him, nudging the tip of his penis against the entrance to his lover’s body. He leaned down and kissed each shoulder before scrabbling for the lube stored in the nightstand.

“Trying to turn the tables, eh?” Starbuck quickly prepared the both of them.

“With you, it’s a way of life.”

“Get ready, Polly-Pol.”

Apollo chuckled, grasping as he felt Starbuck enter him.

_Fill me, thrill me, c’mon, Star, delicious and sweet._

_“'You’re my treat, sweet',”_ whispered Starbuck as he rocked back and forth, finishing the lyrics to the old tune that filled Apollo’s head.

“Mmm, whatever you say.” 

Starbuck increased his rhythm and Apollo arched in pleasure. Feeling Starbuck fill him was the best sensation in the universe. He loved feeling possessed by this man.

_Claimed by him in the Ancient Way._

His body sang with pleasure that skittered along sensitive nerves. He grabbed at the pillow and held on for dear life as Starbuck pounded into him.

When he came, Apollo felt a surge of pleasure from the top of his head to his toes. Starbuck grunted as he made one final thrust, his seed spilling into Apollo.

“Mmm, you’re the best,” Apollo breathed.

“How could I lack inspiration with a butt like this?” Starbuck lightly slapped one of Apollo’s buttocks as he pulled out, kissing the small of his mate’s back. He slipped down to lie next to Apollo.

“You relaxed now?” Starbuck asked in amusement.

“Oh, definitely.” Apollo stretched lazily. He reached out for Starbuck, pulling him close.

“Aren’t _you_ frisky?”

Apollo kissed his mischievous masseuse.


End file.
